Daylight
by doodlegirll
Summary: Sequal to Moonlight. The doctor John needs has arrived and Pocahontas knows that the moonlight has turned to daylight. Complete. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Daylight

**Pocahontas's POV**

"John, please don't die." I whispered as I stroked his forehead. He was sleeping and I knew he couldn't hear me, but I had to tell him to fight. He couldn't give up on me. He just couldn't.

It had been three months since the ship that had carried John to my land had sailed back to England. I hoped that they had made it in time.

Three months. Three months since my life had changed for the better. Three months since John came into my life. Three months since Kocoum was killed. Three months since John was captured. Three months since I had saved him. Three months since he had gotten shot. I sighed. He had refused to return to England and had decided to stay here with me. I had tried to convince him to return for proper medical treatment but he wouldn't leave me behind. And he just kept getting weaker and weaker and was slipping farther and farther from me. Kekata wasn't able to help him. My people had no knowledge of the type of wound John was suffering from. We hadn't even known about guns until John and his friends showed up on our shores three months ago.

"Pocahontas." I turned to find my father. "How's he doing?"

"Not very good. Father, he can't die now!" I sighed with tears springing into my eyes.

"He'll survive. He's not going to give up, Pocahontas. If for anybody, he'll fight for you." Father said and I hoped with all my heart that he was right.

**John's POV**

_John, please don't die._

I knew Pocahontas was talking to me. I wanted to move, but I knew that if I did, the pain in my side would just stop me.

_Pocahontas._ It was Powhatan. He came regularly to check on me and so did Thomas, Nakoma, and Kekata. _How's he doing?_ I knew that when Kocoum had been killed, Powhatan hadn't liked me very much, but when Pocahontas saved me, he finally knew that there was nothing he could do to stop our love. He spared my life and in return, I took Ratcliffe's bullet for him. I didn't regret that. And I didn't regret staying. I could never leave Pocahontas. Never. Not even if my life depended on it, like it did then and like it did now. I heard Powhatan leave.

"Pocahontas?" I asked and opened my eyes.

"John! John, are you alright?" Pocahontas asked. I nodded, though my side hurt. That wasn't new. It had been that way for three months.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"John, the ship hasn't returned yet." Pocahontas said quietly.

"Pocahontas, it took us four months to get here the first time." I said and I saw Pocahontas's eyes flicker with worry.

"John, the possibility of you lasting that long is very low, you know that." She said and I knew she was right. She was crying by then and I gently wiped them away.

"It's alright. You'll see. They'll get back in time, I know they will." I said, trying to calm her down.

"I hope you're right, John. I hope you're right."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**Pocahontas's POV**

"Pocahontas!" I turned to find Nakoma.

"Wingapo, Nakoma!" I said cheerfully.

"How's John?" Nakoma asked.

"He's…well, he gets weaker and weaker with each passing day. I'm scared, Nakoma. I'm afraid to leave his side. I'm afraid that if I do, the next time I see him, he'll be gone." I said as unwanted tears welled up in my eyes. The mere thought of losing John was more than I could bear. Nakoma hugged me.

"Oh Pocahontas, John isn't going anywhere. As long as he has you, he'll survive. That man loves you more than you know, Pocahontas." She said.

"Thank you, Nakoma. I hope they return soon."

"As do I, Pocahontas. As do I." I smiled and left. I went to my canoe with Meeko, Percy, and Flit not far behind. I was off to Grandmother Willow. I knew that she was just as worried about John as I was. I paddled into her glade and smiled.

"Pocahontas! I'm very happy to see you!" Grandmother Willow exclaimed as I climbed up onto her stump. "How is John?" I sighed.

"He's just getting weaker and weaker, Grandmother Willow. I fear that if I leave him, I'll come back and he'll be gone. But more than anything, I fear that if the ship doesn't return soon…"

"Pocahontas, you and I both know that John'll pull through this. Listen with your heart. What does it tell you?" I closed my eyes. Then all at once, my eyes shot open again.

"Something has happened!" I said.

"What?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if it's good or bad! Grandmother Willow, I'm fearing the worst right now. I've got to go!" I said and took off running for Jamestown.

...oOo...

I ran to the settlement as fast as my feet would carry me. I had the worst feeling in the world. I ran into the settlement and ran to the cabin where John had been staying for the past four months. I stopped when I reached the door. Thomas and someone else that I didn't recognize were talking. I opened the door a little and listened carefully.

"Why didn't he leave? Why was so foolish?" The man that I didn't know asked Thomas. Thomas looked uneasy.

"He…well…" He started. I stepped into the cabin.

"He didn't leave because of me." I said. The person turned.

"Pocahontas, this Dr. Walker. He's the doctor that's going to save John."


	2. Chapter 2

**John's POV**

"_Pocahontas?" I said, looking up. Where was she? Where was I? And why couldn't I use my hands? I suddenly realized that I was once again a prisoner. But I wasn't in Pocahontas's village. _

"_Pocahontas?" I asked again, growing worried. _

"_I'm right behind you, John." She said and I glanced over my shoulder to find her in the same position as I was. She had her hands tied like I did. What was going on? Why were we **both** prisoners? And to who? A snarl in front of me caused me to look up. There, right in front of us, was Ratcliffe, and he held a gun. _

"_I have you both right where I want you." He snarled and I glared at him. _

"_You! You're the one who shot John!" Pocahontas said suddenly and I knew that if she wasn't tied up, she would have attacked Ratcliffe. I wanted nothing more than to do that myself. Ratcliffe smiled an evil smile. _

"_I warned you that the punishment for treason is hanging. But I think that losing your precious savage will be punishment enough." Ratcliffe said. What did he mean? He moved his head to the side slightly and a man appeared. He cut the ropes that held Pocahontas prisoner, but he quickly retied her. I struggled at the ropes around my own wrists. It was no use. Whoever had tied them knew what they were doing. Ratcliffe cocked the gun and raised it to aim._

"_No!" I screamed, struggling against the ropes again, but I couldn't get loose no matter what I did. _

"_Say goodbye to this savage, Smith." Ratcliffe snarled and he fired._

I tried to sit up, but the pain in my side stopped me.

"John, are you alright?" It was Pocahontas. I about fainted in relief. It had only been a dream.

"Pocahontas, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, you went into surgery. The doctor arrived today and came right away to help you. Afterwards, you were left alone to rest. John, you were tossing and turning like you were trying to get out of somewhere and you're sweating like crazy!" My breathing had evened out and I shook off the dream.

"You mean, I've been to surgery and back and slept through the whole thing?" I asked. Pocahontas nodded.

"I was actually amazed at it myself." She said with a smile.

"I can't believe I slept through it all." I said and shook my head. The pain in my side wasn't as bad as it had been when the bullet was still in it. I was amazed I hadn't suffered from lead poisoning from that.

"The doctor said that it will be about another month before you're ready to do anything, but at least you've finally gotten the doctor you needed!" Pocahontas said and I agreed.

"Finally." I said. The door opened and Thomas, Powhatan, and Nakoma walked in.

"Wingapo, Powhatan, Nakoma. Hello, Thomas." I said.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake, John." Thomas said with a playful smile and I returned it.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be awake, too." I said.

"How long do you have to stay in bed this time, John?" Nakoma asked. I shrugged.

"About another month." I said. "I wish it was less time, but it's the doctor's orders."

"Don't go and try your luck now. We don't want you to have to stay in bed any longer than you have to." Said Thomas. I knew he was saying the truth.

"I won't, don't worry." I said, glancing at Pocahontas.

"Good."

**Pocahontas's POV**

John was going to be OK. I wanted to dance for joy. He was going to be OK. Finally, finally, the moonlight had turned to daylight.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Pocahontas's POV**

I ran to the Jamestown settlement. Something had happened, I knew it. I didn't know if it was good or bad again, but all I knew was that it involved John.

"John!" I said as I raced into the cabin. I froze in horror. John was gone!

**A/N-** OOOOOOOOO! Cliffhanger! Where'd John go? Did he leave at his own will? Or was he forced? Only the fingers know! Please review! -Robin


	3. Chapter 3

"John! John!" I called, growing desperate. Where was he?

_Calm down, Pocahontas, he's around here somewhere. _I thought, but my optimism soon turned to dread. Where was John? I went out into the settlement looking for him, but he was nowhere. I ran back to the cabin to see if he had returned. He hadn't. I sat down and stared out the window. Where was he? I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see John looking at me.

"John!" I screamed and nearly knocked him over as I jumped up to hug him with all my might. It was then I realized that he was up and walking.

"John! You're walking!"

"I'm amazed myself." John said.

"Where were you? I was worried something had happened to you!" I said.

"No, nothing happened to me. I went to see Dr. Walker. He said that I had made a complete recovery, but I'd better take it easy if I ever want these stitches to come out."

"Then you'd better take it easy." I said, knowing John was anyone but someone who "took it easy."

"I'll try." John promised, and I could only hope he kept his promise.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**John's POV**

"John? John, are you listening to me? You have to keep that bandage on the wound for another month." Dr. Walker instructed me.

"I heard you, Doctor. Sorry." I said. My mind was on other things, like when would I be allowed to leave Jamestown again?

"I mean it, John. I know it's not the most comfortable thing in the world, and the wound is still a bit tender to it, but you have to. Don't bust those stitches open. If you do, you could be in big trouble."

"I won't, I promise." I said. He sounded like my mother when I had broken my arm when I was four. "I'll be careful."

"Good." Dr. Walker said. Finally, I could leave. I had never liked going to the doctor's, and I hadn't exactly enjoyed my small portion of medical training when I first started sailing.

"John!" I turned to find Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas." I said. "How's everything going?"

"Fine, I guess. What did Dr. Walker say?" Thomas asked.

"To take it easy for about another week and keep the bandage on." I said. Thomas nodded.

"Don't over do it."

"Why is everyone telling me not to over do it? I'm fine! I know people are worried about me, but I'm really fine!" I said.

"I know that, John, but you and I both know that if you bust open those stitches, you're as good as bed-ridden again." Thomas said.

"You have a good point. And after being like that for four months, I sure don't want that to happen!" I said. "I'm headed to the village. Am I needed here?" I asked.

"No. We can manage." Thomas answered and I was on my way to the village.

**Pocahontas's POV**

John had been up and walking for a week. I couldn't believe he had recovered so fast, but I guess I had to.

"Pocahontas." I heard someone calling my name. It was John. He was always coming to visit about the same time each day.

"Wingapo, John." I said and smiled.

"Wingapo." John answered back.

"What did Dr. Walker say?" I asked.

"Is everyone going to ask me that today?" John asked.

"Probably. We've been worried about you, John." I said.

"To be honest, I was worried about me, too, for a while." John said and I shook my head.

"You should have been. You almost died!" I said.

"I know." John said and smiled.

"My father wants us to have dinner with him tonight." I informed him.

"I'll be there." John said and I hugged him. I knew for sure now, now that John was back up and walking and able to do things again without the pain of a bullet in his side, without the threat of Ratcliffe coming back, without the threat of our people going to war, that the moonlight had finally, _finally_, turned to daylight.

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update this story, guys! Well, I don't know about you guys, but I for one am glad the moonlight has turned to daylight. **

**Finding Love will be updated as soon as I get around to writing the next chapter! You know how it is. With it being New Years Day tomorrow, the start of a new year, I figured I might as well turn the moonlight to daylight for Pocahontas and John. **

**By the way, I've asked this before in a review, are you guys mad at me for something? I haven't heard from you guys, but I guess that's because it's been Christmas and New Years! Sorry. It just doesn't seem like those days were even HERE this year, with my Gran gone now and all. She was always here so you can probably figure out why. Not to mention that for the first time ever in the ten years I've lived in lower northeastern Michigan, we had a green Christmas. Bummer. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please review!**

**-Robin**


End file.
